


Glee Imagines

by jaystjames



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystjames/pseuds/jaystjames
Summary: Just Glee imagines for some of my favourites cannon/non cannon ships
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Jesse St. James, Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Finn Hudson/Original Female Character(s), Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Original Character(s), Sam Evans/Original Character(s), Tina Cohen-Chang/Original Male Character(s), Tina Cohen-Chang/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you all enjoy the imagines. You can also request a imagine for one of the ships i'm doing!

Hello! This is going to be extremely short but welcome to my imagines book. 

Feel free to request an imagine of any of the ships i've tagged. 

hope you enjoy


	2. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blam Guilty Pleasures AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blam Guilty Pleasures AU
> 
> thankyou to the person who requested blam! this is for you
> 
> (blam are my favourites)

It was rather an odd day when Blaine saw Sam stealing pasta from the cafeteria, granted it was a shortcut but he didn't expect this. He knew Sam's parents struggled sometimes but surely Sam would tell him, they're best friends right. 

So that's what led Blaine into giving Sam money at his locker the next day.

"Dude, What are you doing?" Sam asks, confused.

"It's only 50 bucks, just take it" Blaine sighed

Sam looked at Blaine, "What are you talking about"

"Last week I was walking out of school and I walked through the cafeteria as it cuts out 15 seconds of my daily routine and I saw you stealing pasta. I just want to help you out." He paused, "Hunger is a big problem in America and so is obesity, which is confusing-" Blaine continued before being interrupted by Sam.

Sam sighed, "Look, Can I tell you something? I have been stealing pasta, but it's not what it looks like." He paused. "Its for art"

So Later Sam showed Blaine. "Are those maceroni portraits?"

Sam nodded, "They're my guilty pleasure, and my art teacher thinks i'm some sort of genius"

The pair went through the art, Blaine thought it was incredible.

"Wow this is amazing, Thankyou for sharing this with me" Blaine smiled. Blaine went to walk away but Sam stopped him.

"woah,Woah Woah, not so fast now it's your turn"

Blaine froze, he should've saw this coming. He couldn't admit that his guilty pleasure was Sam to Sam. That would be weird. "My turn?" Blaine echoed.

"I don't have one" He replied.

"Everyone has one" Sam said, "you know that one thing you like but can't admit it"

Blaine nodded. He knew that all to well. "Uh Wham, I love the band Wham"

It was a bit awkward when Tina arrived telling the pair that Glee was cancelled due to Mr Schue having the Flu.

But Blaine saw this as an opportunity, He could tell Sam how he felt via song. So when the Glee clubbers arrived to the choir room confused, Blaine and Sam said they had come up with an assignment for the week. Although, No one seemed willing to do it at first, they agreed. 

Later in the locker rooms Sam approached Blaine. "Dude put some pants on I need to tell you something" 

"Do you have a crush on me?" Blaine asked.

"Its worse than that" Sam paused. "I like Barry Manilow" There was silence in the locker room and Blaine admitted to Sam that he should just perform a Manilow song. 

After Sam's performance of CopaCobana Blaine smiled, Sam was incredible he was just scared that Sam would find out that he was lying and he did not want that happening.  
"Thank you for Making us say, we love Manilow, Go Sam"

It was later when Blaine was sat in the library reading when Sam approached him.

"We need to talk" Sam spoke

"So far, You've been talking the talk but you need to walk the walk" He paused, "Cause you haven't been honest and I even wore those tiny little shorts. And I was honest, So now you need to be, Set an example for the Glee club"

Blaine sighed, "I don't know what you are talking about" He sighed, Sam looked at him, "So you need to decide what you wanna do"

Blaine had gathered the Glee club into the auditorium, He was performing 'Against All Odds' by Phil Collins, in hope that Sam would get the message. And He did.

Sam observed Blaine, He caught him glancing at him as well. In fairness Sam wouldn't ever say that he wasn't into Blaine, he was he just didn't how to say it. Sam noticed how much emotion in the song but deep down he knew Phil Collins wasn't his guilty pleasure.

It was later when Blaine was sat in the auditorium when Sam came in, "Dude Everyone's having so much fun, Why not let it stay"

Blaine sighed, "I think that If we indulged ourselves too much we'd make people really uncomfortable" He looked at Sam who was just staring at him intently.

"You don't have to feel uncomfortable" Sam reassured, "I get it,your guilty pleasure is me" Blaine tried to disagree but he couldn't find the words. "You know, I've known for ages and you're an attractive guy and uh if you weren't into me i'd probably be offended?" Sam continued not really knowing if he made sense or not.

"You're not freaked out?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not dude, I kinda like you too"

"Really?" Blaine asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah I do"

Blaine smiled, obviously somewhat relieved that Sam felt the same way.

"Come on man, come here" Sam smiled as Blaine went around the piano to Sam. The pair slowly leaned in and kissed.

Blaine was so thrilled that Sam felt the same way, maybe the guilty pleasures wasn't a bad idea after all.


	3. Blaine/Jesse FWB AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Jesse FWB AU! this is for @ShiranaiAtsune
> 
> This is set like after glee but also klaine have broken up

Blaine woke up feeling groggy, with a familiar pounding in his head. The sun was shining through the window, he didn't want to open his eyes.

He'd didn't want to because he knew what he was waking up to.

It's not like he didn't like waking up next to Jesse, it's just they never usually did that stuff. Jesse had promised Blaine they'd keep their whatever they had going on a secret.

Blaine had remembered how the night had started out, He then called Jesse and it wasn't a good idea, it just made Blaine fall for him even more. He knew if they actually had a real relationship that it would only end in pain. He didn't want that. This way was simple. No feelings. Usually Jesse would''ve left by now, but he was still thee, laying asleep.

Blaine thought back to the night they had just shared, They way Jesse looked on top of him. The passion and lust in that moment was magical and he wished he could keep that.

Images flashed through Blaine's mind. The way Jesse took his shirt off, how Jesse pinned him down onto the bed. the second that intense feeling of pleasure had fallen over them both. Blaine loved everything about Jesse. Yes, he could be arrogant, but he still loved him.

Blaine cursed at himself, he should not have remembered anything from last night. He wished that Jesse was already gone so he couldn't get more attached. And it was weird why Jesse was still there.

Blaine tried everything to make Jesse stay and he never did, Jesse would slip through his fingers, but then they'd meet again. It was a never ending circle.

"Good Morning" Jesse's voice spoke dragging Blaine out of his thoughts.

Just maybe things would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break, i'm back writing again now


End file.
